Nightmare Arch
by stardust-mantacor
Summary: The old characters are now dead and with Demon Homura in her state of grief the remaining Incubators created a machine that drained her of her demon powers and with her dead the Incubators created a new universe with new principles. Follow the story of the magical boys of Mitakihara Town and their fight against nightmares.


Hope you guys like this fanfic, I'm just adding my own twist and sadly I won't get to the main main character until later so please stay tuned.

Enjoy!

**Ryuu**

-3 months ago-

I walked through the halls of the hospital and found the room I would visit everyday. Like always, I put on a brave face, knocked, and walked in to see him sitting on the hospital bed, just staring out of the window with a smile. His hair was jet black and his eyes were an amber color. He always reminds me of a black cat, for some reason.

"...H-Hi Takashi." I say shyly before walking in and taking a seat.

"Oh, hi Ryuu! I didn't know you would be here this early." He grins.

He was always excited when we got to spend more time together, we are best friends afterall.

"How are you?" I made sure to keep my backpack on my lap so that I could give him his surprise.

"I'm fine, just a bit bored." He replies nonchalantly.

"Well." I open my bag and pull out a blue head set.

Takashi gasped. "Are those the long distance walkie talkies you were telling me about?!"

"SHHHHH!" I put my finger to my lips. "You know how the nurses are! Just talk to me as soon as you can...I came early because I have to stay after for band today, and I wanted to see you." I start to blush.

He just started laughing. "Well thanks, and good luck in the competition next week. I know you guys will win."

"Thanks for the luck." I grab his hand in my hands. "I know you'll get better Takashi….Don't let this heart disease get you down okay?"

He smiles. "Of course."

**Shiro**

-Present-

The lights of the city were still bright as always. It was strange, even at 1:00am in the morning light blared. I decided to make my way to my normal thinking spot by the lake. I was always a bit nervous, because I don't know how to swim, but another part of me knew that there was no way I'd go in. Unlike most lakes, this one started off pretty deep.

I stood by the bank and let out a sigh. "I wish I could just stay here, away from the rest of the world..." My midnight walks were the only time I was really alone, and I could think.

"Why can't my life be like this? Peaceful, non-chaotic..."

I walked to the bank of the river, just enough so that I could see my reflection. My brown hair dropped just to my neck, and my grey-blue eyes sparkled in the reflection. But in reality, they only showed my sorrows...But most people can't see them, I don't let them.

"Why me?" I've asked myself this maybe a thousand times, possibly more. I looked at the reflection one last time, and what I saw made me turn to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. It was as clear as day...a person fighting a strange creature, in the air.

Without warning, the person punched the creature, and it exploded. It was strong, I lost my balance , and fell down towards the lake. Luckily, I landed right on the edge of the bank. I let out a sigh of relief, if the blast had been stronger I would have fallen in.

"Who was-" Before I could even finish that sentence, something huge and flaming crashed in front of me. I just back instinctively, and within seconds, I was in the dark water, flailing for my life. I gasped for air, and tried desperately to keep my head over the water, but I was already sinking under.

As my breath ran out, so did my struggle to climb on top of the water. As water filled my lungs, my eyes closed, for the final time.

Suddenly, I was awake, and everything was pitch black. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb.

_'So... I'm dead? This isn't what I expected the afterlife to be like...'_

Then, out of nowhere, I heard a voice that wasn't my own.

_'You can save yourself.'_ The voice called out.

_'Who are you?'_ I replied back.

_'Do you want to be saved?'_ The voice ignored my question. 'All you have to do is wish for it, I can make it happen. But...'

_'...But what?'_ I was suspicious now.

_'You have to make a contract. And you have to fight.'_

_'Fight? Fight what?'_ I stammered perplexedly. This was way too confusing.

_'Make the wish, and you'll find out.'_

I knew the right answer. I wanted to say no, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't die yet, I couldn't leave my sister... This is just a dream, I know it. I can say yes, this isn't real anyways.

_'I guess fighting beats being dead.'_ I tell the voice sarcastically.

_'What's your wish?'_

_'I wish…..to be saved.'_ I say plainly.

I woke up with a gasp. Sweat rolled down my face as I took in the familiar sight of my room.

"Wh-What was that?" I asked myself. I've never had a dream like that before.

I looked down at my shaking hands, and noticed something was there now. I had a silver band with a blue jewel, fit snugly around my ring finger.

"Wh-what is this?" I wanted to scream, but I was too confused to put effort into my voice.

"You're a magical boy." A voice called from my window.

I turned towards the window where the unknown voice was coming from. On my windowsill was a strange white and red colored creature. It looked like a cat, but it had incredibly long ears, which had rings around each of them.

"Hello, my name is Kyubey."


End file.
